


How to Get and Keep Your Man in 5 Easy Steps

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Harmony begins to follow the steps in a self help book.





	How to Get and Keep Your Man in 5 Easy Steps

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** How to Get and Keep Your Man in 5 Easy Steps  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Harmony Kendall  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 724  
>  **Summary:** Harmony begins to follow the steps in a self help book.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Three of a Kind](https://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5336877.html) challenge at nekid_spike  
> For this pic:  
> [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1107090/1107090_original.jpg)  
> [Full Size](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1107090/1107090_original.jpg)

“Hi, Spike.” Harmony tried her best to keep her voice even as she spoke. She didn’t want any of the emotion she was feeling to show.

_What kind of greeting was that?_ Spike was shocked and if he were completely honest with himself he was a tad pissed off. He had expected her to squeal ‘Blondie Bear’ and race into his arms the second he had walked into the room. Instead she hadn’t even moved from her spot on the bed to greet him. 

Harmony folded up the book she had been reading and laid it on the table beside the bed as she got up. “Why are you here?” 

The extreme politeness in her voice grated on Spike’s nerves. _What the hell was wrong with her?_ “I came to see you.” He admitted in a huff. 

If her heart could beat it would have been racing. But Harmony kept her voice level. “Well, then it was nice to see you.” She turned back around and started to walk towards the bed.

_What the f....”_ With a snarl Spike snaked out a hand and grabbed her by the arm. “What the hell has got into you, Harm?”

She glanced pointedly down at his hand gripping her arm. “I don’t know what you mean, B.... Spike.” She hoped he didn’t notice her almost slip of the tongue.

Spike growled in frustration. The blonde temptress was going to drive him insane. This wasn’t like her at all. She was usually so bubbly and she was always, always happy to see him. Even when he hadn’t treated her as good as he should have. “What’s going on, Harm? This isn’t you. Why are you acting this way?”

Harmony shrugged and tried to pull her arm out of his grasp. “This is the new me.”

“I prefer the old Harm.” Spike whispered softly.

“No, you don’t.” She shook her head for emphasis. “If you did you wouldn’t have been so mean to me, you wouldn’t have...” Harmony’s mouth fell open as she realized what she’d done.

“Let me get this straight.” Spike blinked in confusion. “You think I wanted you to change who you are?” At her barely perceptible nod he continued, “Where in the hell did you get an asinine idea like that?” He followed her gaze to the book lying on the bedside table. “What is that?”

“It’s this great self help book. I’ve been reading a lot of those lately. But I have to say this one is better than most, It’s a lot better than I thought it would be.” Harmony didn’t even notice the look he was giving her as she continued talking, “It’s full of all these great ideas on how to...” Her voice trailed off as she finally glanced up at Spike.

“Ideas on what?”

Harmony clamped her mouth shut and shook her head. 

“Can you at least tell me the name of the book?”

It didn’t even dawn on Harmony not to tell him until after the words were already out of her mouth. “It’s called _How to Get and Keep Your Man in 5 Easy Steps_ ”

Spike bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. But at the earnest look on her face all thoughts of mirth left him. “You don’t need a book.” 

“Why not?”

“I can tell you how to do that in one easy step.” He spun her around until she was locked tight into his embrace. 

“How?” She couldn’t stop the curiosity from coloring her voice.

“That’s easy.” A smile graced his face as he lowered his head and whispered against her lips, “Just be yourself.” A deep, harsh growl echoed throughout the room as Spike pulled her harder against his body. He didn’t want some watered down version of her. He liked Harmony just the way she was. And he told her as much.

As an answering smile pulled at her lips Harmony knew the book had been right. After taking _Step 1_ she had got her man. Now all she had to do was follow the next four steps and Spike would truly be hers.

Her smile grew wider and it was all she could do to keep from purring with contentment as she threaded her fingers behind his neck and gave herself up to his kiss.


End file.
